


Hide and Seek

by InfiniteInferno



Series: JSE Egos Works [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Fluff, Hide and Seek, JJ is the shortest one fight me, also marvin is pan because I said so, chase is a dad, it's not written that way but like idk what you people read/like, long hair marvin is best and you can fight me on it, this might give you diabetes, you can also read this low key as shippy between marvin and jackie if you really want to, zalgo text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteInferno/pseuds/InfiniteInferno
Summary: ... it's just some fluffy Hide and Seek. I'm not good at titles or summaries apparently.
Series: JSE Egos Works [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635349
Kudos: 25





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't read the zalgo text copy and paste it here:
> 
> https://lingojam.com/ZalgoText

“And remember, no magic, no powers, no manipulation of time, no unfair advantages on anyone’s part actually. This is going to be a fair game.” Chase looked at each of his brothers, seeing the three singled out roll their eyes and/or huff at the limitations. “Are you guys ready?” Chase received 6 nods and closed his eyes. “1, 2, 3…” he continued counting as they all sprinted in every direction. 

“Hey I was gonna go there!” Marvin whined. He’d had this spot picked out from the beginning, and it took him  _ just slightly _ longer than Henrik to get there. 

“Vell, find anozer one zen,” they heard the faint sound of Chase getting into the 20s, “und soon.” Henrik smirked and Marvin huffed, running off to another part of the house. 

“30! Ready or not, here I come!” Chase opened his eyes and started to look around. Last time he played this, it was here with his kids. He smiled softly at the memory and tried to remember where they hid. He walked into the living room and remembered his daughter once hid behind the couches. Now, none of the other egos could fit back there, but they  _ could _ fit in the small-but-just-large-enough gap in the corner of the room where the curved part of the couch was. He climbed onto the couch and peered down, seeing a red hoodie and smirked. “Sup” Chase smirked. 

Jackie huffed. “That did not take nearly long enough.” He climbed out and slid down onto the couch cushion. 

Chase continued looking around, his eyes landing on the bay window at the front of the house. The curtains, as usual, were closed and he thought he could see a faint silhouette through the curtain. He walked up and pulled back the curtain. “Found you!” Chase smiled, and Jack groaned. 

“Well at least I’m not the first one,” Jack commented, which Jackie responded by sticking his tongue out at him. He joined Jackie on the couch as Chase went on to look for the rest of them. 

He passed a door and decided to open it and smirked seeing Marvin who had a pissed off face from before Chase even opened the door. “Okay Marv, you can come out of the closet now.”

“I’m pan,” Marvin smirked right back, picking up on the specific way the dad phrased the joke. 

“Good for you, now c’mon out.” Chase extended an arm to help him up, because he did not look like he was in a comfortable position/an easy position to get out of. Marvin flopped on the couch, putting his head in Jackie’s lap sighing. 

“I thought you’d’ve lasted longer, you usually aren’t this early on,” Jackie mused, his hand absentmindedly carding through Marvin’s long hair. 

Marvin groaned in response. “Schneep took my hiding place and I had like 10 seconds to find somewhere else. But hey, I wasn’t the first one found, and that’s all that matters.” He smirked up at Jackie, who was as red as his suit. 

“You guys can stop making fun of me ya know.”

“No we can’t,” Jack spoke before laughing softly and Marvin quickly agreed. 

Chase made his way through the house, passing through the kitchen, which he deemed all clear, and started going into the bedrooms. The first couple he went in were empty, but when he got to the door of his own room he started to hear faint static. He opened the door and traced the static to the large mound of stuffed animals he had at the foot of his bed. He lifted the top one - a light brown fluffy bunny that he got when Jackie decided Jameson needed to be exposed to Build-A-Bear Workshop - and saw dark green hair. “There you are Anti!” Chase smiled as Anti emerged from the mound. If it wasn’t for his static he wouldn’t have been found as easily - Chase had so many plushies that Anti being in there didn’t change the size of it too much. He kept Daisy with him as he attempted to find the last two. 

Anti made his way to the couch where the others were and raised an eyebrow at who was already there. “J̶a̶c̵k̷ ̸I̷ ̶c̷o̴u̸l̷d̶ ̵u̷n̴d̸e̴r̴s̵t̸a̶n̵d̴ ̷a̶l̸r̵e̷a̷d̷y̷ ̸b̵e̷i̵n̷g̴ ̸h̴e̵r̴e̵,̸ ̶b̶u̸t̸ ̷J̷a̴c̷k̵i̶e̷ ̴a̴n̸d̷ ̴M̷a̸r̶v̷i̷n̸?” 

“Hey!”

“It’s true Jack, you have a pretty bad track record.”

“A pretty bold statement coming from the person who was found first.” 

“Guys, chill,” Marvin mumbled. Jackie’s hand going through his hair had made him a little tired and it was showing. His drowsiness didn’t last long, as Anti sat on his legs. “Argh! Get off!” 

“Y̵o̶u̸’̴r̸e̵ ̷t̷a̶k̵i̷n̴g̵ ̵u̸p̶ ̵t̸h̶e̷ ̶w̵h̵o̵l̶e̶ ̴c̴o̸u̷c̶h̶.̵ ̸E̴i̵t̴h̵e̵r̷ ̵y̸o̵u̷ ̵s̵i̷t̵ ̴u̵p̵,̶ ̴o̷r̴ ̵I̷’̷m̶ ̶s̶i̵t̶t̷i̸n̵g̴ ̴o̶n̸ ̵y̵o̶u̴r̴ ̵l̵e̵g̴s̷.” Marvin sighed, and just accepted his fate - he was way too comfortable right now to move, even with the weight on his legs. 

Chase searched through the whole house, coming back to where he started. “Where the hell are JJ and Henrik?” He mumbled. Luckily, Marvin didn’t hear him, because he would’ve let him know exactly where Henrik was, and that would’ve been less fun to watch. He retraced his steps, not seeing anyone, at least nobody in any place they could fit. If he was playing with his kids, he would’ve checked in more areas, but he knew there were some places that there was no way in hell they would’ve been able to fit. The rest of the egos who had already been found were enjoying seeing Chase so confused, and Jack, Anti and Jackie convinced Marvin not to tell Chase where Henrik was. 

Chase checked Henrik’s office again, and was about to leave when he heard a sneeze come from somewhere in the room. He furrowed his eyebrows and tried to figure out where the noise had come from. He walked to the wall where the desk was - the only place he didn’t check - and found Henrik under the table. “Bless you.”

“Ah scheiße.” Henrik crawled out from under the desk, accepting the hand Chase offered him. “Vho else iz left?” 

“Just Jameson. I have no idea where he could be though…” Chase and Henrik walked back to where the other egos were. 

“Hey Schneep!” Jackie greeted him. Marvin turned his head, which was still in Jackie’s lap, and narrowed his eyes. 

“Serves you right, traitor.” Jack glared at Marvin but turned back to Chase and Henrik. 

“No sign of JJ though?”

“Nope. Looks like he won.” Chase walked around the house again, trying to see where Jameson would emerge from. “JJ? Are you in here? You won, you can come out now.” Chase waited a brief second, almost completely sure Jameson wasn’t in there, but turned when he heard a creak. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he saw the smallest ego curled up in the cabinet underneath the sink. Jameson wriggled his way out of the cabinet and Chase was still in awe when JJ walked over to him and smirked, pressing a hand to the bottom of his chin to close his jaw. He smirked walking into the room with the rest of the egos. 

“Where did you end up hiding?” Jackie asked as soon as Jameson got back. 

He smirked, puffing out his chest a little as he signed ‘in the cabinet under the kitchen sink.’ Seeing all their reactions was hilarious to him. They each were in a different state of confusion, trying to figure out how he could even fit down there. Chase walked into the room finally, and judged by the faces of the rest of the egos that they found out. 

“Alright, JJ since you won, what do you want to do next?”

Several hours later, the end credits of Mary Poppins were playing and everyone had fallen asleep. Marvin knocked out within the first 5 minutes of the movie, although he was already mostly asleep before Anti was even found so it wasn’t surprising. Henrik was the next one to go, then Jackie, Anti (who had moved from on top of Marvin’s legs), Jack, Chase, and Jameson. They all would wake up with various aches and pains, but for right now, they were all content. 


End file.
